Come To Me
by WriteatMidnight
Summary: What should have happened after Elena told Damon she loved him and he told her to get in the car and Come To Me...DELENA :)


_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Vampire Diaries. I have no claim to any characters or the show. It is purely for entertainment purposes. Although the story below is my personal work of fiction and should not be copied or used without my knowledge or consent in any format in the future. _

This is my VERY first piece of Fan Fiction...ever! I was inspired to write what I wanted to see happen after the Season 4 Episode in which Elena tells Damon that she loves him and he tells her to get in her car and "Come to Me"..Although I am in my thirties, this show is my favorite and I love the character development of Damon. Somehow I went from being all in love with Stefan and Elena's sweet romance to wishing Stefan was dead and screaming at the TV for someone to please notice who Damon truly is and let him get the girl!...Please leave feedback on it. The flow, the wording, everything. I am looking for some feedback to help guide me in my continuing efforts to complete a book of my own. even if you hated it. or just thought it was ok. please leave quick comment.

* * *

"Come to me"...

As I drove to the Lake house, my hands held the steering wheel tight, like I could make the car go faster if I pushed with my hands. Damon's words kept pounding in my head. "Come to me". I knew I couldn't have gotten in the car any faster, and I was one fast vampire. I couldn't wait for the sire bond to be broken, so I could see the look in Damon's eyes when I tell him that I love him. He deserved my love without any ties, without any pretense. He had been hiding behind his wall too long. It was time for someone to take care of Damon, he was always taking care of me, always there when I needed him. When Stefan left, he was there for me, and eventually as I drifted apart from Stefan, I felt my feelings shift. It was like my feelings for Stefan were the only thing keeping me from facing the undeniable feelings for Damon that I knew I had been pushing back for so long.

I smirked as I pulled down the last road to the Lake House. The butterflies in my stomach came quick, strong and constant, everything was amplified after all. I was never so nervous with Stefan. Never so on edge. Damon made me like this. Damon made me feel free and wild and reckless. Stefan made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside but looking into Damon's eyes is scorching. Damon and I made sense to me, even if it didn't make sense to anyone else in the world. Who Cares ?. Not freaking me. I was tired of boring sensible Elena.

My lips curled into a wicked grin as I shut the car off and got out. I felt like a kid running into Disneyland. I felt his presence before I even saw him. I turned around and headed towards the dock. I could see him bathed in moonlight, staring out onto the lake. What was he thinking, I wondered? He turned a bit to acknowledge me, and turned back. He seemed nervous, or maybe he was having second thoughts about asking me to come to him, just an hour ago. Panic rose inside me at the thought, I was tired of fighting Damon for Damon. I wanted him to come to me willingly just as much as he wanted the same of me. I was tired of the gnawing ache for him, for what he was going to complete in me. It was time…I could not hold back anymore. My love, my desire, I can't contain it anymore.

I started to feel shy as I approached him, I was still Elena, not some seductress, just because I was a vampire now, didn't mean that I suddenly was Katherine. Damon had a way of being intimidating and the butterflies were having a mosh pit in my stomach right now. I walked up to him, stopped just a foot away and gave him a questioning look. He looked down at me, smiled his crooked grin, eyes still lost to his thoughts. I wanted to bring him back. He hooked his finger in the belt loop in my jeans and pulled me closer, warmth slowly turned to heat, what was a sweet gesture made my eyes go from love to lust. I could feel all of him. He pulled me into him, still not saying a word and we just stood there in the moment, with the moon shining down, not needing words, just craving each other's company. His hand rested on the small of my back and he raised his other hand up to touch a piece of my hair, then he took a deep breath and slipped his fingers slowly through my long brown tresses. I looked right at him, showed him all the love I had inside, and I knew that he could see desire reflected right back at him. His blue eyes flickered a deep ocean blue that looked like the depths of the Bermuda Triangle to me. Once I was Damon's, I was never coming back.

He placed his hand at the back of my neck completely entangled in my hair and tilted my head sideways, his other hand came up and I caught my breath as his thumb traced my over eager lips and I closed my eyes for what I knew would be a kiss to die for. The sparkle in his sexy eyes looked like glitter with the moonlight reflecting off the lake. Oh my God. He was sexy. Scrumptious. And All Mine. He looked at me. Through me….and finally spoke. "Elena"...I gazed up at him, and gave him what he wanted, what he ached for. I whispered, "I love you, Damon." And the turmoil and emotion that I saw in his face was an exquisite beautiful moment that I planned on remembering forever. I knew right now, I had a part of Damon that no one else had ever seen, or been lucky enough to encounter. I got a stripped raw, vulnerable, pure hearted bad boy vampire that would go to hell and back for only me. I was a lucky girl and I knew it.

He blinked back some emotion that I knew he had not even felt in a hundred years. He struggled to gain back some power, some control, but as he bent down to kiss me, I met him with every ounce of desire that had pulsated through me during the ride to the lake, the weeks of dreaming of him, the endless waiting and the slow seduction that is Damon Salvatore that had been my life for so long now. He melted into me, surprised at my lack of inhibition, grateful and humbled by my love and very clearly now, my hunger for his body and soul. Any thoughts he had of changing his mind now, I could tell were lost in the clouds. His hand continued to hold me close lost in my hair, the other sliding up and down my body electrifying every inch of me. He tasted like sweetness, like I was eating my very first piece of candy. His slow swirling tongue was loosening every screw that held me together. I was unraveling. My knees were getting weak and I was a God Damn strong vampire! He had years of experience at making women weak in the knees but I knew that his expertise was equal to my innocence and that excited both of us.

Suddenly, like a flash, I felt the gentleness in him, lose out to his hunger. His need to love me was now losing out to his need to make me his. He scooped me up and in a flash; I was in the boat house near the dock, in a room illuminated with candles and a view of the stars above. I smiled as he threw me down on the small simple bed, glad that he was not going to baby me, I wanted to show him that I was going to give as good as I was going to get. He reached around and yanked his shirt off with one motion. He was gorgeous. I double checked to make sure my mouth wasn't open and I wasn't drooling, after all I was a predator now. He crawled up onto me as he tore my short off without any patience. I raised my eyebrow and smiled knowing full well tomorrow I would have no shirt to get dressed in, he smiled back at me, with the same thought. I slipped off my pants and he hovered over my near naked body, just inches from my skin, I could feel his heated breath. Teasing me. He started nibbling and kissing my body, every different place, my eyes closed in concentration, I could only guess where his soft kisses would land. I didn't want to beg. But I was begging in my mind. Screaming out….but I wouldn't let him know. He dipped his head down and slowly and painstakingly he grasped my black lace panties with his teeth and I knew what he was going to do with them before he did. A second later, shredded lace fell to the floor.

I knew I had the stupidest look on my face, a permanent smile, a girl completely utterly in love giving all of her heart and soul and body to the man she loved. I wanted more. I wanted to fill this need; I couldn't get enough of Damon. I giggled to myself as I got free reign of this heavenly creature. My hands suddenly realizing they were the path to goodness started roaming everywhere they could like I was only going to have a few minutes of this luxury, like a starved animal that was just given a juicy steak. I ran my hands through his tousled hair, watching his face, enjoying the lustful look he shot me. I tortured myself further and slid my hands down his naked body, chest, clawed at his phenomenal ass, smoothed over his defined abs, and held on to his rock hard biceps as he started to burn with hunger that didn't even hint at subsiding.

He looked down at me in that moment of desire, I was caught staring as he licked his lips and smiled, bathed in soft moonlight and he said "I love you too" as he pushed himself deep inside of me with one motion that almost consumed us both. That he chose that moment to say those words, giving me a side of him reserved for no other women on earth, had me riveted and intoxicated by the solemn words he whispered. I thought I came here mentally prepared, but ultimately I was stunned by what we had, what was on fire between us. The overwhelming feeling of love mixed exquisitely with sexual desire was too much for me, overwhelming my newly amplified emotions; it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. This was what earth shattering meant. This was what the word bliss was invented for. This was why people risked everything. This is why I was willing to hand over my body and soul to this man, this vampire. With reckless abandon. He lost himself in me until we could no longer tell where our bodies ended and the other began.

I tried hard to stay focused when all I wanted to do was let go and allow my eyes to roll back in my head and feel it all. Relish the glory of Damon. Be consumed by the feelings he had finally allowed to surface in a man that had long ago let go of the idea that he deserved love. He rocked into me one final time as he looked me in the eyes, mine surely shone back with awe at what was occurring, how unfuckingbelievably amazing this moment was. His gaze was so sexy, so raw with emotion that tears welled up in my eyes, it was so powerful. I held onto his sculpted shoulders as I screamed out his name, over and over again as we both exploded into fragments of ourselves. We couldn't speak. We could only look at each other as we lie next to one another.

He smiled slyly, and said "God Damn Elena, I've been around a long time, but not one second of my existence could hold a candle to what you just did to me. Your love consumes me, drives me, lulls me. I gave up on love, on romantic bullshit. I still don't think I deserve it, ahhh.. I know I don't deserve you. But what you made me feel just now, was like you lit my soul on fire with kerosene. Frankly, I am going to need you to stay with me forever, because I am lost to you. I am ruined. You're going to have to find lots of uses for me, baby. Because you have got yourself a stalker".

He pulled me close and we laughed and I nestled into his chest as he held me close, closing my eyes drifting off into the safest place I could be. I lazily whispered, "I think I can think of plenty of uses for you, Damon Salvatore. Hopefully several before we even leave this boat house in the morning". Damon laughed, "That's good to hear, Miss Gilbert, because I intend to make myself useful."


End file.
